A Little Bit Of Comforting
by efwstargirl
Summary: Spoilers alert for Michael! Following the Michael episode Blaine is about to have his eye operation but he's terrified and he needs Kurt to comfort him.


It was the day before Blaine's eye operation and he and Kurt were sat in Blaine's bedroom. Kurt was telling Blaine about everything that had happened that day at school and he noticed Blaine wasn't replying as he usually would.

"Blaine, honey what's up?" Kurt asked gripping their already joined hands with his other hand.

"It's just, I can't stop thinking about this surgery. What if it goes wrong? I'm so scared Kurt." Blaine replied, the fear evident in his voice.

Kurt got up and sat next to Blaine on his bed, wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling his head towards his chest.

"Shhhh, honey everything's going to be fine," Kurt soothed as he stroked his hands through Blaine's hair, "The Doctors have done this type of surgery millions of times, they're experts and you're going to be in the best hands. Plus after the surgery your eye will be back to normal again in no time."

Blaine turned his head and looked into Kurt's eyes with his unpatched eye.

"You're sure?" Blaine asked.

"I'm positive." Kurt said as he smiled down at Blaine, "Although you'd never even be in this situation if you'd have just let me take that slushie to the face."

"Kurt, you know I never could have done that. I would never let anyone hurt you, you mean too much to me."

"Blaine, you mean too much to me too which is why I hate seeing you in so much pain. I am glad I've got you to protect me though, I just wish I could protect you more."

"Kurt you did protect me, and the rest of the New Directions when you got them to put an end to everything before anyone else got hurt. You're also looking after me right now and making me feel a lot better about this surgery."

"I couldn't not be here for the man I love after he put himself in so much danger to protect me."

"I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you so much too Blaine." Kurt replied leaning down to meet Blaine's lips for a slow but passionate kiss and before the kiss got too heated, they pulled away smiling at each other.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered.

"What for babe?"

"For saving me once again."

"I'll always be here to save you." Blaine replied and with that their lips crashed together again.

For the rest of the evening Blaine and Kurt sat of the bed snuggling and kissing until Kurt noticed the slightly pained expression on Blaine's face.

"You're pain medication has worn off hasn't it?" Kurt said.

"Mhmm." Blaine pouted nodding his head.

Kurt wriggled out from under Blaine and got off the bed before getting the painkillers and glass of water from Blaine's bedside table and handing them to him.

"Here, I don't want you in any pain." Kurt said.

"But Kuuuurt, they make me sleepy when I first take them." Blaine whined.

"Well I need to go now anyway, my Dad will be expecting me home. You can take these and get some rest then ring me when you perk up a little."

"Okay, fine," Blaine said taking the tablets from Kurt and popping them, out onto his hand "Has your Dad recovered from your NYADA acceptance yet?"

"Haha, no not yet. He's still super excited, it's not good for his heart."

"He's just proud of you and he's not the only one, nobody deserves to be successful more than you do Kurt" Blaine smiled as he took the glass of water from Kurt.

Kurt blushed and smiled back before Blaine put the tablets into his mouth and swallowed them down with a gulp of water. Kurt took the glass of water and placed it on the bedside table as Blaine lay down. Kurt then pulled the blankets up over Blaine and tucked him in before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Goodbye honey, call me when you wake up. I love you." Kurt said as he brushed his hand along Blaine's cheek.

"Bye baby, I will. I love you."

Later on that night, Kurt was sat in his room doing homework on his laptop when his phone started vibrating and playing **Teenage Dream**. Kurt didn't need to look at his phone to know that it was Blaine because he had his very own ringtone.

"Hey honey" Kurt said as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hi baby" Blaine replied.

"Are you feeling better after your nap?"

"Yeah, and even better now that I'm talking to you." Blaine said the smile evident in his voice.

"Great, how's your eye?"

"It's hurting a little but the painkillers are easing most of it."

"That's good; it won't be long now before you won't need any painkillers."

"mmm."

"Blaine, what's up?"

"I just realised it's Wednesday tomorrow."

"Yes, and?"

"And that means you're at school all day and I'm gonna have to go through the operation without you there waiting for me."

"Blaine, you know how much I wish I was there to hold your hand but everyone has said I have to go into school. You're operation isn't 'til 2pm and I'll be at the hospital by 4:30pm, you'll be on anaesthetic for the operation and it won't wear off for a while so you won't even know that I'm not there."

"But I will know you're not there Kurt, I'll be able to sense it. I'm terrified Kurt. Absolutely terrified."

"I know Blaine, I know. Listen; do you want me to come round yours in the morning before I go to school?"

"That would be great Kurt, thank you. And I'm sorry for being like this I know you need to go to school, I guess I'm still a little cranky from the painkillers."

"Don't worry honey, I understand. And there's no need to be scared my little pirate, you've just got to be brave and you'll be all fixed in no time." Kurt said teasingly.

"Hey! Little? Baby, I think you know by not that I'm not all little!" Blaine replied suggestively.

Kurt blushed "Mmm, come to think of it I do know that. Fine, you can be my big, brave pirate!"

"I'm happy with that! Right baby, I've got to get some more sleep now but I'll see you in the morning?"

"You sure will, bright and early!"

"Right, bye Kurt. I love you"

"Bye Blaine, I love you too."

Kurt set his phone down on the desk and looked at his homework again before deciding to give up, shut his laptop down and go to bed.

The next morning Kurt stopped by the Lima Bean on his way to Blaine's to get coffee for himself and Blaine. When he got to Blaine's his brother let him in and Kurt went straight to Blaine's room.

Kurt closed Blaine's bedroom door behind him and looked at the bundle of blankets on Blaine's bed and listened to the soft snores coming from underneath the blankets. Kurt set the coffee cups down on the bedside table and gently pulled the blankets away from Blaine's face. He then leant down and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's temple. Blaine sighed and smiled slightly but didn't open his eyes, so Kurt placed more kisses down his nose and eventually on his lips. Blaine's eyes then fluttered open and his smile grew bigger as he was greeted my Kurt's bright blue eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." Kurt said, brushing his thumb over Blaine's cheek before stepping back to let Blaine sit up.

"Good morning to you too." Blaine replied, untangling himself from the blankets. "What time is it?"

"It's just before quarter to eight. I stopped by to get you coffee on my way here." Kurt said as he handed Blaine his coffee.

"What did I ever do to deserve a boyfriend as good as you?" Blaine replied taking a sip.

"Saved me. Numerous times and that's only part of it." Kurt smiled taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Well right now you're the one here saving me. 6 hours Kurt. In just over 6 hours I'm having the operation. I'm even more scared than I was yesterday."

"Everything's going to be okay honey, trust me." Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand that wasn't holding his coffee cup into his own and squeezed it tight. "It'll all be over in no time and then you'll be wondering what all the fuss was about!"

"I hope you're right. How is it you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

"I know you very well and I hate seeing you troubled."

"Oh Kurt, you never cease to amaze me. Can we cuddle before you have to go off to school?"

"Of course." Kurt said taking Blaine's coffee cup and placing it on the bedside table along with his own. "I would never be able to say no to that."

Kurt fell into Blaine's outstretched arms and Blaine squeezed Kurt tight against him, feeling comforted by the man he loved so dearly being so close to him. Both boys got so caught up in the comfort of being so close that when Kurt leaned towards the bedside table to check the time he jumped straight up.

"Shoot! It's 8:25, I'm going to be late for school! Kurt exclaimed but then saw the panicked look on his boyfriend's face. "Do you want me to call you in my lunch break before you go to the hospital?"

Blaine visibly relaxed at Kurt's question, "I would love that baby, now have a nice day at school and I'll talk to you later."

"Right, and don't be scared. Remember what I said okay? Bye Blaine, I love you." Kurt said leaning down to give Blaine a kiss goodbye.

"Bye Kurt, I love you too."

After 3rd period Spanish had finished, Kurt went to the choir room which as expected was empty. He took out his phone and dialled Blaine's number. On the first ring Blaine picked up

"Hi Baby!"

"Hi honey, how are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Not too bad, I've just had lunch with my mother and we're about to set off for the hospital. How's your morning been?"

"That's the thing, I don't really know because I was too distracted worrying about you."

"Kurt, you've said it yourself there's nothing to worry about!"

"I know I said that but I know how terrified you've been these past few days!"

"But now I'm not nearly as frightened because you being the amazing boyfriend that you are have helped me realise there's nothing to be afraid of!"

"I love that you're so strong Blaine."

"I wouldn't be this strong if it wasn't for you Kurt."

"Oh Blaine, I love you so much!"

"I love you so much too Kurt, but I gotta go now. Will you come to the hospital as soon as you finish at school?"

"Of course I will Blaine. Stay strong now honey and remember that I love you honey!"

"Thank you baby, I'll see you soon."

Kurt put his phone away and went off to find his friends in the dining hall.

When Kurt got to the hospital that afternoon the receptionist gave him directions to Blaine's room. Kurt opened the door to the room and saw Mrs Anderson sat near Blaine's bed, he smiled softly as he closed the door.

"Hello Mrs Anderson."

"Hi Kurt, and I've told you before to call me Hazel!"

"Okay, sorry Hazel. How's Blaine?"

"The operation went well, he's still unconscious from the anaesthetic but he should be waking up any minute now." Hazel said with a smile.

"That's good news."

"Yeah, his eye should be healed completely within the next week."

"He'll be happy about that."

"Yeah I think he will be. Kurt? I hate to dash off but I've got to get back to work. Would you be able to stay here with Blaine for when he wakes up and tell him that I'll be back later to bring him home?"

"Sure, that's fine Hazel."

Hazel stood up and leaned over to press a kiss on Blaine's cheek before heading towards the door. Before opening it she turned around and looked at Kurt.

"Thank you Kurt by the way, it's clear how much you've helped my son and how much you mean to him. I'm glad you're here. I'll see you later."

"It's okay Hazel, he means a lot to me too. I'll see you later."

And with that Hazel left the room. Kurt took the seat the Hazel had just vacated and took Blaine's hand and stroked it gently with his thumb. After around 15 minutes Blaine started to stir.

"Mmph, Kurt? Kurt are you here?" Blaine murmured.

"Shhhh Blaine, it's okay. I'm right here."

Blaine smiled as his unpatched eye opened.

"Kurt, you're here."

"Of course I am honey and you have been a big brave pirate and made it through the surgery!"

"I'm only your big brave pirate!" Blaine replied.

"Always mine, forever."

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine tenderly on the lips.

"I told you that you'd have nothing to be worried about."

"And my perfect boyfriend was right again. Thank you Kurt."

"No, thank you Blaine. You did all this to protect me and I will be forever thankful that I have you."

"I love you so, so much Kurt. I always will."

"And I love you so, so much Blaine. I always will too."


End file.
